Yume No Kage
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: My yumekui merry fanfic following the perspective of my OC, Dokushi Yumechi, as he wars against the encroaching forces of the lighthouse, Phalos Elcres!
1. Lacing of the Dream

Lacing up the Dream

_The world around me twists… Changes… No single sky is ever real for long… It always recolors and twists to fit a new master…_

_I remember the last moments that one day… I saw my master, the young Sheep, begin to die before my very eyes, but then, hope shattered the sorrow as a human interacted directly with the Sheep…_

_Something like that was never meant to occur. Such an act cost the Sheep everything…_

_Dream Demons must use mortal flesh as a vessel to conduct our business in the real world. Some demons force themselves selfishly upon their hosts, while others are co-dominant and somewhat friendly towards their hosts… I am neither… I was born a mortal, and through many actions, I brought my creative mind into reality and safely became one with it…_

_Once I was reborn as a half-mortal Dream Demon, deemed by the others as a 'Golden-tongue' which stated my affinity for reality manipulation as well as general mind manipulation, I quickly went into the world of dreams to serve the Sheeps…_

_But, after the incident, when the Sheep was banished to Reality with half-mortal flesh, I also fled back to Reality and did a dual-duty of looking for the lost lamb in addition to hunting down renegade 'dream demons' under the pseudonym of 'Yumechi'…_

_I have slain…so many…of the defected… But I have found nothing…_

_Then, I was drawn into a daydream unexpectedly…_

_A winged figure descends upon a wheat field lit only by a bright full moon… Good… My mask is still on… She cannot see my face, as that would not be good…_

_I say with a chuckle, "Ah… I see you wished to talk to me…"_

_The winged dream demon looked at me with her triangle-pupated eyes and exclaims with shock, "Yumechi?"_

_I chuckle and say gleefully with a bow, "The one and only… Now, why did you bring me here?"_

_The demon kneeled before me and said with apology, "I am so sorry… I meant to lure an evil Dream Demon, but I seem to have gotten you instead…"_

_I crack a smile as I offer a hand to help her up, "No issue… I heard of an angel vigilante around, but I never thought we would cross paths so soon… What is your name, fellow crusader?"_

_She answered with a slight smile, "Play Threepiece…"_

_I reply with another chuckle as I cross my arms, "Ok, Play… Now, the question lies where your vessel is hiding…"_

_I then hear a voice as a young teenage girl with innocent purple eyes crack a wide grin at me, "Ah, so you are a friendly face, Mister Yumechi… My name is Yui Kounagi… Play here is like my older younger sister…"_

_I narrow my eyes and reply with another bow, "Well, greetings, Yui-chan…"_

_Play then closed her eyes and said as the daydream began to dissolve, "Now, to send you back to Reality, Yumechi..."_

_I found myself in a dusty alleyway with neither the vessel nor the demon present… Odd… I seemed in their proximity… Whatever… I can find them later…_

_I pull up my hood and as I pass on into traffic, I catch a foul smell… The smell of despair… That is when I see a dull-eyed teenage boy pacing about the streets in boredom… Poor boy… I wonder what happened to him to destroy him so…_

_Maybe all will be revealed in the future… Maybe…_


	2. The Innocent Dream

The Innocent Dream

_The streets are so busy… Always bustling with the young and the old… Full of many hopes and dreams… I can probably assume some even are vessels to dream demons…_

_However, even if their host is good of heart, that still puts a mark on their head…_

_A mark that draws the most sinister of predators…_

_When the Sheeps were in control, such predators were contained to only being a threat to certain dream demons… However, in their absence, a few have escaped the dream realm, courtesy of that forsaken Pharos, and hunt those who have taken a vessel…_

_One such demon of the true sense of the word is the Woodland Sadist, __Mystleteinn…_

_I do not know how many she is hunted down, but I do know one thing…_

_Unlike most other Dream Demons, I am her equal, if not more._

_Suddenly, I find myself in a vast open plain… Great, ANOTHER daydream… Whatever… Looks like this one has a bounty as well…_

_My assumptions were correct as a large, bull-headed dream demon came charging at me, his dual axes ready to try to cleave my flesh asunder as his crazed eyes with pupils resembling a cow's head focused on me…_

_Thankfully, I am not slow, and quickly evade his reckless blow, causing him to ram into a nearby rock…_

_I chuckle and say gleefully as I straighten my mask, "I see you are my newest nemesis… You know who I am… May I ask your name?"_

_He answers as he huffs out a gust of air from his snout, "Baphomet Hellblade…"_

_I lick my lips in glee and reply with a wide grin, "Well… I see you lack reasonable manners… It is too bad for your vessel though… I shall end your nightmare's reign here, Baphomet-san!"_

_Baphomet snarls in disgust as he raises his axes with rage and leaps swiftly into the still air, "You will be the one who is ended this day, and I will go down in history as the one who defeated the fool known as Yumechi!"_

_I conjure a shadowy tendril from one of my arms and swiftly smack Baphomet away with its sharp crack that echoed through the realm._

_He proceeded to clean the blood from his cheek with his arm and let out a angered snarl, "What was that?"_

_I chuckle with glee… He wished to defeat me, yet he was __**so**__ uninformed… If he actually planned to defeat me, he would not be so easily deterred by my umbramancy…_

_If he is this bad against my most basic of repelling spells, little hope lies for him should I get serious with my wrathful mind…_

_He then roars as he slams his axes down on the ground, creating a potent shockwave that leveled much of the ground, "Take this, you bastard!"_

_I then jump into the air with no effort at all and begin to hover just a bit above the shattered ground… It helps to have total control of your mind and body at a time like this… _

_I then lick my lips as I pour my shadows into his Daydream, bringing me into more optimal ground…_

_He then inquires with shock, "H-hhow? Could it be…?"_

_I then reply with a fit of sadistic laughter as I conjure Reasonslayer to existence and ready it in my gleeful grip, "Yes… I have shattered your realm… Now, you are in my Daydream… Now is where the real test begins, Baphomet-san… Can you defeat me, bull-headed insect? Or is this your end rather than mine, as you so claimed it to be?"_

_Baphomet gulps as my sharp gaze begins to deliver my poisonous psychic assault… He suddenly grips his head and lets out a sharp, long howl as blood streams from his strained eyes…_

_Perfect._

_I launch another shadowy tendril from my open arm, which splits into many vein-like clones as it begins to wrap around the poor bull-demon… I look away as the tendrils dig into his flesh, drenching my land of void in his crimson blood…_

_The deed is done. Another insect slain and rid from this world…_

_Now, to continue on my quest…_

_I am Yumechi, the slayer of nightmares._

_I shall protect the innocent from the horrors of the night._


	3. Shards of Broken Dreams

Shards of Broken Dreams

_I have travelled around in this half-real body for many years, yet not once has a lead arisen about my lost master…_

_Until now._

_I was walking about and suddenly, I felt a feeling of nostalgia as I passed a seemingly normal café…_

_Aroused by this feeling that seems to react to something, I enter the café and take a seat in one of its many booths._

_Before I get a chance to read the menu, a blue-haired girl said with a smile, "Hello, sir! Welcome to the Tachibana Café. My name is Isana, and I will be serving you today… Can I start you off with some coffee?"_

_I yawn and reply with a raised eyebrow, "It is morning? Interesting… Ok… I will take a caramel mocha, if you have it…"_

_Isana then inquires with a smile, "Small, Medium, or La…"_

_I interrupt with a chuckle, "A Medium, please…"_

_Isana replies with a grin as she takes her leave, "Right away, sir!"_

_So much hospitality… Maybe I should do this more often…_

_However, before Isana could bring me my coffee, a teenage boy came down talking to someone further up the stairs… When they finally came down, I got a better look at the other person…_

_To my surprise, it was the Sheep!_

_After all these years, I found her… But something seemed… off…_

_Noticing I was staring in their direction, the boy and the Sheep came over to my table…_

_I chuckle and do a slight bow as I say to the Sheep, "Interesting that you would choose to rest here, my lady… But, I have found you…"_

_The Sheep replies with confusion, "Do… I… know you, sir?"_

_Those words break my heart… So she doesn't remember me…_

_I reply with a frown, "Oh… Yes, in a way… You see, I was one of your closest friends back in the world of dreams… And after what happened back then… We were separated… But, I have been searching for you… And here we are."_

_The Sheep cracks a wide smile and replies with joy, "Finally! A shard of my past… Hopefully you can tell me what I need to know…"_

_I crack a smile and reply with glee, "Oh… That will come in time…But first, can you tell me what is causing all this 'sudden dream loss'? I haven't seen such sorrow even from that damned Pharos…"_

_The boy replies as he clenches his teeth, "Some foul dream demon by the name of __Mystleteinn… She has been apparently hunting down and killing other Dream Demons for sport…"_

_Mystleteinn__? Why does this not surprise me? Oh, this has become both dangerous and interesting… At least, I can kill me a true predator rather than petty prey…_

_I then cross my arms and say with glee, "Oh, no problem… Now, is there any connection between the victims?"_

_The boy replies as he strokes his chin, "Now that you mention it… All the victims talked about their dreams and were planning their future with the school's Guidance Counselor, Ijima-sama…"_

_The school… That is it! No one has bigger hopes and dreams to feed on than teenagers… Maybe, if I could infiltrate it…_

_My smile widens as I reply with glee, "Any openings for the jobs?"_

_The boy replies with a shrug, "The old psychologist also seems to have suffered as well from 'dream loss' and quit…"_

_Makes sense… __Mystleteinn eliminated anyone who could possibly analyze the victims deep enough and rat her vessel out…_

_I put money on the table and say as I get up and begin to leave, "Here is 860 yen… Keep the coffee… I have to go… Big day tomorrow…"_

_The three shrug and say in unison, "Good-bye, mystery man! Come again later…"_

_Maybe… If that is needed to see the Sheep once again… But most likely won't be needed…_

_I ace a last-minute interview and I get the job easily… They really must be desperate for staff…_

_However, as I begin to walk back to the city, I feel something weird… A locked daydream…_

_As I take a closer look, I see a grown man ruthlessly kicking a teenage girl as he laughs with glee…_

_Suddenly, he shouts with a taunting voice, "Come out, you fool…"_

_I step out and say with a raised eyebrow, "Are you a teacher? Because I am pretty sure that is illegal…"_

_He frowns in annoyance and replies with a scoff, "Whatever… You are no threat to me… My suggestion is to stay out of my way… Oh, and just so you know, my next target is another student… She wants to be a painter…"_

_I snarl with fury as I clench my fists, "What gives you the right to be so rude? Could it be you are a dream demon's vessel? Possibly the __dream-killer known as Mystleteinn?"_

_The man proceeded to lick his lips and say gleefully as he took his leave, "Why yes… I have found a way to eliminate those fools who think it is ok to dream… I HATE those fools… The world is not forgiving, and I will teach them that…"_

_Such an arrogant bastard! No matter… He is the holder of Mystleteinn, so I must keep a good watch on how he treats his next victim… And how better to do it than from behind the scenes at the school that he attacks from… And most likely… He will aim to the most hopeful person around… Oh no… ISANA!_

_Ah, the school… Seems so…quaint… I haven't seen such a vibrant campus in my travels prior to now…_

_But, I am not here to gawk at its radiance… I am here to stop the shattering of more dreams…_

_I send a call to the head office and say with glee, "Can you send Isana Tachibana to my office?"_

_I hear a response in a joyful voice, "Certainly, Ayumu-san…"_

_I took the false name of Ayumu Endo, a top-rate psychologist that can bond with his patients on a mental level… That is… partially true… I do have minor psychic talents, possibly an understatement in most comparisons, to use outside a daydream… And I use them well…_

_Soon enough, Isana enters my office and says with slight shock, "What can I… Wait, aren't you that man from the café yesterday?"_

_I reply with a grin, "Yes… Now… Can you gather the Sheep and your other male friend, whose name is…?"_

_Isana replies with a slight grin, "Yumeji Fujiwara… And sure… But Merry isn't allowed at school…"_

_I fold my fingers together and reply as I place it upon my mouth, "Yes… But that doesn't mean she ISN'T here…"_

_Isana shrugs as she replies while she crosses her arms, "Haven't heard of such today… May I go now?"_

_I nod with joy and reply with a thumbs-up, "Of course! However, one thing…"_

_Isana replies as she begins out the door, "Oh? What is it?"_

_I then say through gritted teeth as my true eyes begin to show, "Call me through the wind whenever Ijima-san shows himself… Understood?"_

_Isana replies with a nod as she walks down the hall, "Of course! Though I do not know why… I will do so!"_

_Whatever… No matter whether she does or not, I will track her… Even in a daydream, I will…_

_I then pick up the phone and say with a serious tone, "Send me Yumeji Fujiwara and if you see an intruder with purple hair and slitted green eyes, send her to me as well…"_

_The voice replies with surprise, "A girl like that was caught sneaking into school again… I will do so, despite my not-knowing why… But it must be important…"_

_It is… They are my key to a true victory against that forsaken Mystleteinn… Only a Sheep can grant us the power to unlock more than any other demon could imagine…_


	4. Umbral Nightmare

Umbral Nightmare

_Yumeji and the Sheep enter my office in confusion, but that is quickly dispelled as I say with outstretched arms, "Welcome, my friends…"_

_The Sheep replies as she raises her eyebrow, "Ok… So why are we here?"_

_I reply with a chuckle, "No doubt you are both aware by now that Isana is the next target for Mystleteinn… Have you been planning a counter-attack?"_

_The Sheep replies as she shakes her head, "No… I haven't even gotten a chance to face the Tree-lady yet."_

_I then chuckle as my eyes flash with true glee, "Well, I put a psychic mark on Isana, so if she is drawn into a daydream, we will also be…"_

_However, before I can even finish the sentence, we are suddenly within a wicked forest that glistens with malice…_

_I swiftly hide and wait for the right moment… Thankfully, my mask is a very good shroud within any daydream. Not even its controller can detect me if I am not seen…_

_Soon enough, Mystleteinn ties up a timid-looking dream demon who cries out with fear, "Please! Don't let her kill me! I don't want to die like this!"_

_Mystleteinn then snarls as she throws a lance-type object at it, "Shut up! Now, time to feast on your blood!"_

_Suddenly, time freezes around me as tendrils of shadow encase the small demon in a durable egg that didn't seem to be phased too much by the incoming attack._

_I then come out of hiding and look at Mystleteinn with a gleeful grin as I say in a sinister tone, "So I see we finally meet, Woodland Sadist…"_

_Mystleteinn scowls as she roars in a murderous rage, "YUMECHI? WHAT THE HELL? That is it… I will bring about your death, and then finish what I started before you interrupted my focus!"_

_The Sheep replies as she appears from elsewhere, "Do not forget about me, crazy tree lady!"_

_Mystleteinn frowns and replies with a sigh, "Just great… Two morons facing me… Looks like I will be eating more than I can swallow tonight…"_

_Mystleteinn launches several sharp rose-thorn tendrils at me as she roars, "Die, foolish crusader!"_

_I quickly counter it with my own shadowy tendrils which sizzled upon impact with the pseudo-organic thorns…_

_Mystleteinn hissed in fury as she frowns in anger and summons another lance, "What? How did you…? Never mind… Doesn't matter too much whether or not you can counter my ranged attacks… I can still daze you in a close-combat assault!"_

_I crack a wide grin as I ride the shadows behind Mystleteinn and swiftly kick her in the back as I say with glee, "So can I!"_

_She screams with agony as she clenches her teeth, "That…actually hurt! How did you do that?"_

_I reply as I crack my knuckles, "You underestimate me, Mystleteinn… You know not my true strength… This is only eighty-five percent of my full strength, and yet I seem to be able to harm your usually invincible body with such limited effort. I seem to have proven to be your match, and now is when the real fun begins!"_

_Mystleteinn roars with glee as she summons a field of vicious tendrils that attempt to constrict me, "You will never defeat me! Now, why don't you be a dear and die?"_

_I chuckle at her anger as I breathe a sinister spark upon my remnant shadows, igniting them into a wicked blaze that quickly reduced the thorny field to ashes and soon after that, it etched a wicked insignia into Mystleteinn's unblemished flesh as she let out a howl of extreme agony._

_Just then, Ijima appears from hiding and gets in my way to Mystleteinn as he snarls, "Ok, we give in for now… However, we will return for Isana's demon later tonight… After the day's finals are done…"_

_Both Yumeji, who was waiting in the corner with anger in his breath, and the Sheep scowled at this as the Daydream ended…_

_With the dream's conclusion, we find ourselves back in my office and both the Sheep as well as Yumeji began to glare angrily at me…_

_I chuckle as I say with glee, "Looks like the predator has planned for the time to strike… Gather all allies that you can and bring them there. I too will wait there with you and those allies for the battle to begin. Godspeed, my friends…"_

_Yumeji frowns and says with annoyance, "Ok, fine… You don't seem worried of Isana possibly losing her hopes and dreams…"_

_I lick my lips and reply with a sigh, "Have some faith, Yumeji-kun… In me, as well as Merry here… Doubt brings about ruination."_

_Yumeji then cracks a smile and says with joy as he puts his fingers into rings and places them over his eyes, "Understood! Now, it is time to finish what we started! Dreams will not shatter tonight!_

_I nod joyfully and say with a slight smile, "You two may go now… Your last final should be starting in a few minutes, Yumeji… Better hurry…"_

_Yumeji then says with another nod as he ran out of the room, "Ok! Merry, you go home and get Play briefed on the situation…"_

_Play is involved? Interesting! Now I can see the true power of those blades…_

_The Sheep chuckles gleefully and nods as she replies, "Of course! I shall do that now…"_

_Whatever… I am done with what I need to do for today… Mystleteinn will strike this night, and my job is no longer required for the rest of this year…_

_I get up from my chair and go to the office to check out for the day, knowing that as the glorious afternoon turns into a frigid night, the void's cool embrace will bring a soothing victory in the hours ahead…_


	5. Sanguine Nightmare

Sanguine Daydream

_I enter the café to see it mostly dimly-lit all except for a table where Yumeji, Merry, Yui (with Play in her most likely), and some other crimson-haired girl sat in wait for what is to come…_

_As I walked to a more-shrouded table, Isana walks up in her maid uniform and says with a smile, "Need anything?"_

_I shake my head and straighten my tie as I reply with a chuckle, "No thanks. I need no refreshments for now… Also, I will be here just in case I am needed…"_

_Just then, Ijima walks in with a wide grin as he says with glee, "Isana-chan! I just came to wish you luck on your future…"_

_Isana responds nervously as she shows discomfort, "Ijima-sama… You are scaring me…"_

_Yui(?) then interrupts with a nod, "It is time! Let's go!"_

_With that, Play weaves over us her vivid daydream, and through the air can be heard a sharp death knell…_

_I find myself on a cliff overlooking the main field of wheat… Interesting that Play put me in the one place that the Sadist would never expect…_

_As I wait for my chance to enter the fray, I hear Mystleteinn inquire with a frown, "What is this place?"_

_Yumeji then replies with a grin, "Play's daydream… We didn't think we could trust you on your home turf…"_

_Mystleteinn then sighs as she replies, "No matter… You will all be dead anyways…"_

_I crack a smile as I shout from my perch, "So we meet again, Woodland Sadist… Did the burn I caused you ignite your spirits?"_

_Mystleteinn then proceeded to redirect her gaze towards me as she replies with a snarl, "You bastard! You are a killer of fun… Then again, you were able to land a sharp blow, in addition to that forsaken burn, in our last encounter… You are no ordinary Dream Demon, even by my standards…"_

_I leap from my perch and land in the fray as I unsheathe my blade and crack a wicked smile… She knows not how this will end. Either she or I will perish… And I will make sure it is the former…_

_She lets out a hiss as she launches many more tendrils at me. I evade most of them and sever those I do not evade with Reasonslayer, much to the Sadist's chagrin…  
>Mystleteinn's normally sadistic grin turns swiftly into a sour pout as she says with a whine, "Come on! That is unfair! Why can't you bleed?"<em>

_I burst into a fit of sadistic laughter as I reply with a widened grin, "You are complaining? Such a baby you truly are, Mystleteinn-chan…"_

_Mystleteinn sneers with annoyance as she replies with an irate look on her face, "I am not a child…"_

_I lick my lips as I sneer with glee, "Then, let us dance a promenade of DEATH!"_

_She laughs with a haunting tone as foul roots spread from her feet, forming into a single tree that emanated a deep black aura as it tried to slam a strange bud down on me…_

_Unfortunately, such an obvious trap would never fool me._

_As I evaded the sinister bud, I hear the bang of a gun as a beam of pure light hits Mystleteinn point-blank on her chest… She staggers backwards from the shock and I finally spot my chance…_

_I recite the ancient arcane rites of 'Yume no Rengoku' and upon the speaking of my final, intensified syllable, the marks left by my flame spell earlier blaze anew, digging deep into her flesh as the Sadist screams with nostalgia-enhanced pain…_

_I chuckle and sneer with glee as I shift around in the shadows, "I am Yumechi, the breaker of nightmares… The purity of hopes and dreams, I vow to protect… And now, criminal of the night…"_

_I suddenly stop behind her and say as I impale her etched flesh with Reasonslayer, "Your end has come! This is where my name comes from… I am the assassin of the defected… The slayer of evil Dream Demons!"_

_Mystleteinn coughed up a lot of blood as her existence was quickly shattered…_

_I could not believe it. I had slain the bane of many comrade Dream Demons…_

_I had won a great battle for both worlds, and the last remnants of her shattered soul flooded my mind with ecstasy…_

_As the daydream came to a close, Merry lets out a yawn and says with annoyance, "Meh… At least that is over…"_

_Play nods and replies as she looks at the shattered sky, "Yes… But… Next is Pharos Elcres…"_

_I chuckle as mists coalesce around all of us, "Of course… I know that we both have vengeance to take, Play… However…"_

_I then continue as I begin to leave the café back in reality, "It is I who must kill Pharos Elcres, not you… My grudge lies MUCH deeper than that you hold towards him…"_

_Play snarls through Yui's lips as her gaze attempts to pierce my confidence, "He killed my sister. For no reason."_

_I reply with a frown, "You can still deal out as much punishment as you wish, but… You can't merely kill Pharos yourself… That bastard will never die to a normal Dream Demon's assaults…"_

_Play sighs with sorrow as she replies with her tears streaming down Yui's face, "Oh… So, I can never avenge my sister? Why must life be so cruel?"_

_I force a slight smile as I open the door and leave the café for the time being, "The events ahead will twist and bend if needed… But, I apologize, for I take my leave… Have a good summer, and you will definitely see me around if my touch of agony is required unto a foe…"_

_Once out of the café, I twist reality and find myself back at the abandoned school campus… I close and reopen my eyes, allowing me to see a black aura surrounding the entire school…_

_This sight amuses me… That is good news, in its own sadistic way…_

_Looks like the student body is about to have one big daydream as whatever is within lures those returning come fall…_


	6. Enlightened Pensivity

Enlightened Pensivity

_The summer heat is refreshing… Its blistering onslaught is a reminder of this world and its radiant might…_

_I walk through the streets, soaking up the rays of might into my dense cloak, until suddenly, I see Yui pinning a young man, whose pupils bore a strange, number-sign insignia… _

_A dream demon? And that easily found?_

_I walk up and say as I cross my arms, "Yui? Or is it Play at this moment?"_

_As Yui's gaze turned to me, I saw that it was in fact the latter…_

_I then continue with a wide grin, "Can I help you slaughter this fool?"_

_Play nods and then says with a snarl as she conjures her daydream, "Of course! This fool also says Pharos is near, so this will be beneficiary for both for us as well!"_

_The young man chuckles with glee as his Dream Demon, a small clownish figure with an abnormally long tongue, says with awe while the daydream takes effect, "Interesting… So the notorious Yumechi takes stage left… Master Elcres will be most impressed with your exploits!"_

_I answer as I lick my lips, "Oh? I have been meaning to make a reservation… But if he is here, roaming daydreams... Even better…"_

_I straighten my mask and step onto the puny Dream Demon as I turn to Play and say with glee, "So, should I dispose of this moron now or after Pharos's demise?"_

_Play then shouts with anger, "Don't! If you kill him, you shatter his vessel's hopes and dreams!"_

_I reply with laughter as I pull out Reasonslayer, "You underestimate me, Play… I have…talents even I haven't shown yet…"_

_The puny demon then chuckles and says with unnatural glee while he licks my boot with his long tongue, "Finally, a person who is unyielding and confident!"_

_However, before I could bring down Reasonslayer, Pharos suddenly appears in his huge light-house form and chuckles as his gaze shifted from the puny demon to me and Play, "You talk too much, Landsborough… But whatever… Yumechi!"_

_I crack a smile and reply as I lick my lips and shift the battle to my own realm, "Yes, Pharos? Are you ready for my close-up?"_

_Pharos replies with a bout of laughter as he took a more humanoid form, complete with his vicious battleaxe, "You crack me up… And I see you will take me on in your blank slate… Does this mean you are plotting for a grave so soon?"_

_I reply with glee as I turn Reasonslayer into what seems to be a clone of his axe, "Are you as well? You will pay for your sins, Pharos Elcres!"_

_Pharos then brings his axe down on me, but I effectively parry his blow for quite a while, but soon enough, Play, blinded by revenge, launched her multi-blade attack on Pharos, effectively dazing him…_

_Never would I pass up on such an opportune time to deal a mortal blow to that bastard…_

_I land a huge gash in Pharos's stomach, and from the open wound came a blinding light as he fires Play's blades back at her, impaling her multiple times, much to my sorrow…_

_I roar in anger as Reasonslayer takes its normal state once more, "Had enough, murderous bastard? That was just a taste of what is coming for you when your time comes…"_

_Pharos frowns and replies with a snarl as he dissipated in a flash of eerie light, "Ah, whatever… That was effective, I will admit… I can see how the Woodland Sadist fell to your hand… However, I must retreat, and based on the number I did on Threepiece over there, you two must as well… But I do look forward to our final showdown…"_

_I then turn to Play, who is getting tended to in vain by a tearful Yui, and say with a frown, "Please don't die on me… Pharos still breathes…"_

_Play replies weakly as she manages a scowl, "I…know… But…I can't… It…hurts…"_

_With my tears of sorrow, the daydream ends abruptly as my gaze falls upon an intimidated Landsborough, who quickly escapes in his vessel as reality once more becomes evident…_

_No matter. He will be dead or banished back by the Sheep soon… It is just a matter of time…_

_As I take Yui around my shoulder and walk out of the alley, we run into Yumeji and the Sheep, who both exclaim in surprise, "Yui? What happened?"_

_Yui replies tearfully as I attempt to comfort her, "Play…She…"_

_I then bow respectfully and say with a frown, "Excuse her… We just encountered Pharos Elcres, and due to her recklessness, Play got mortally injured and is now dormant for recovery…"_

_The Sheep replies with a frown, "What? There really are no hopes and dreams if the eggplant lady was damaged that badly…"_

_I reply with a chuckle, "That is a bit severe even so… Despite Play's injury, I was able to land a great blow upon that bastard… He will definitely bide his time before striking out again…"_

_The Sheep then snarls as she puts Yui on her back, "Come take the Merry Express Taxi and let us go find that Lighthouse guy… I have some feeling he has something to do with my being here in Reality…"_

_I chuckle at that statement… She is right, but if only she knew how…_

_Yui then shouts as she blushes with embarrassment, "Hey? What?"_

_The Sheep replies with a grin, "Do not worry, Yui-chan… I am a lot like the Eggplant Lady…"_

_Yui then replies with a slight sigh, "I guess so…"_

_Interesting that Yui-chan is so trusting… Then again, we are her friends and she is a sociable person…_

_But… Play…_

_I wonder if she will ever actually recover._


	7. Imprisoned Nightmares

Imprisoned Nightmares

_The cool breeze that haunts the neighborhood park is always welcome to soothe me after a long jaunt after a jaunt through the city's blistering Summer blaze…_

_Young ones play meaningless games around me and I even see Merry, who must have gone on a walk to clear her mind, join in on one such match…_

_However, as I scan about, I spot a familiar face… That guy with the number-sign eyes!_

_He is chuckling while a cigarette sizzles away at his mouth… Such should be expected for a Dream Demon who never felt the power of Reality's addictive substances, and cares not what happens to the vessel at his expense._

_I then stand upward and say with a grin as I walk over to them, "Come for your encore, Landsborough?"_

_The man frowns with his tongue stuck slightly out and exclaims in disgust, "Ew… Such bad luck on the attendance… The master's foil has arrived…"_

_The Sheep turns over and glares at me as she says, "Yumechi? What are you doing here?"_

_The man then snaps before I can respond as he looks at one of the young girls, "Time to wake up, comrade…"_

_The girl tips down her hat and then exclaims with glee as she licks her lips, revealing her pupils to be that on a chain-link, "Good morning, Yumechi and Landsborough…"_

_I then chuckle as I say to the obvious vessel, "So, I am guessing you are also a minion of Pharos?"_

_She nods and says as she cracks a wide grin, "Yes… Now, Landsborough… Come over here…"_

_The man shrugs and leans in closer to the other vessel, only to receive a slap at the other demon's hand as she exclaims with more glee, "Punishment from a child… How embarrassing… Whatever, though… So, this bastard hurt Elcres-sama?"_

_The man replies as he rubs his cheek and frowns in annoyance, "Yeah… And this other foolish dream demon has been an annoyance as well, so why don't we just trap and eradicate them to get them out of our way?"_

_I burst into laughter as I exclaim with glee, "You two honestly think that if I was a match for your master, that you could even stand a chance against me? You must still be blinded by residual dream energy…"_

_The girl replies as she summons up her daydream, "No matter… We will most likely find sight enough to defeat at least one, if not both of you… But, let me just change the scenery, so that we may take our time…"_

_Such a beauty this daydream is… It blows with an ominous aura that makes me honored to clash in such a sinister pocket…_

_Too bad this fool was poached by Pharos first, or she would be of some use to me._

_The girl's dream demon, a scantily-dressed whore with a wicked chain tail, exclaims as she licks her lips, "I am Chain Noir… But, after one night, such is forgotten after the pleasure I give…"_

_So, she is essentially a succubus with chains? Oh, someone pinch me now!_

_I reply with a wide grin as I unsheathe Reasonslayer, "Ah, quite the dominatrix, are you? I so yearn for a smack of refreshing agony… Will you keep me begging, or will you be…insufficient for my needs?"_

_Before Chain Noir could reply, I hear Yumeji exclaim from atop a risen corridor, "Merry! I have something to tell you!"_

_As Landsborough spots Yumeji, he cracks a grin and inquires to Chain Noir, "Can I take my vengeance upon this human who decimated my maze?"_

_Chain Noir shrugs and replies with a sigh, "Do what you wish… He is a human, after all…"_

_Heh… That foolish clown underestimates the Sheep's excess powers that seem to have transferred to Yumeji when he most likely saved her those years ago…_

_The Sheep exclaims with worry as she tries to follow Landsborough, "YUMEJI!"_

_However, Chain Noir then conjures a chain barrier and says with glee, "They are 'male-bonding'… Why don't me and you 'female-bond', Merry, was it?"_

_I exclaim with a chuckle as tendrils of shadow weave around the chains, "Encroaching Night…"_

_Chain Noir then groans as she attempts to shackle me up with even more chains, but it is in vain…_

_I easily slip through the network of chains and sneer as I point Reasonslayer, which is formed into a curved knife that drips with some sort of neurotoxin, "These are insufficient… But a web is a web, and any person with a brain knows to never weave the spider a web and expect to live on unharmed…"_

_Chain Noir throws me a scowl as she snarls with annoyance, "A spider? Please…"_

_The Sheep then exclaims from her tied-up position, "Um… Yumechi? If you can move freely, can you unshackle me?"_

_I reply with a lick of the lips, "No need… The noble knight is here…"_

_With that word, the web shatters as Yumeji charges from above with a sharp Lucid Gadget in hand… Looks like he never disappoints… _

_He then exclaims exuberantly, "Merry! I have a breakthrough!"_

_However, before he can continue, Chain Noir shackles him by the neck and says with glee, "Foolish human… Don't you know that never works?"_

_I then point at Yumeji and say with a grin, "Well, awakened dreamer… You know what you must do…"_

_Yumeji then roars as the Sheep's insignia appears and swiftly changes the daydream, "MERRY! LEND ME YOUR HAAAAND!"_

_Finally, things have gotten interesting… A dream has been conjured within a dream…_

_And this new one intrigues me even more._


	8. Lucid Pursuit

Lucid Pursuit

_A cloaked figure with a skull mask then exclaims with a grin as an army of cats follow him to us, "Well done, Yumeji! However, I would have never expected you would bring the fight here…"_

_I then look at the figure and inquire with a raised eyebrow, "And who might you be?"_

_The figure replies as his mask cracks a smile, "My name is Chaser…John Doe. And what I chase is the truth… Might you by any chance be the legendary Yumechi that brings shivers to many of my kin?"_

_I nod as I reply with glee, "Of course… Now will you aid in helping me kill this Bakamazon__1__?"_

_John Doe replies with a chuckle as he rose his weapon, which looked oddly similar to the Lucid Gadget Yumeji used, "Of course… This fool is an ally of the Lighthouse, so she is also my enemy! Young chasers! Assemble!"_

_Suddenly, an army of cat-women appear with various weapons in their hands and say in unison as they bow towards Yumeji, "First, we must show our respect to our brave summoner…"_

_They then proceed to gang-glomp Yumeji while saying many things as John Doe got into position and says with a wide grin on his mask, "So, are you ready, Yumechi-san?"_

_I nod and shout to Chain Noir as I turn Reasonslayer into a copy of Pharos's axe, "I can't wait… I have been priming this fool for defeat all this time… Lethality, however, will not be the key in this fight…"_

_Just then, Merry exclaims with despair, "Wait… Is what you say true, Yumeji? I _can_ actually send them back?"_

_Yumeji nods and replies with a grin, "Yes… The president is living proof…"_

_I sigh and interrupt as I turn around, "I guess I should now explain your power, Merry Nightmare… Or should I say, Sheep Merry Nightmare, guardian of the Yume-mon!"_

_Merry replies with shock, "Eeeh? Yume-mon? Isn't that…?"_

_I interrupt once again with a nod, "Yes, the gate that separates Reality from the various fantasies and dreams that lie in the Dream World… And you are the gate's guardian… Now, invoke your power and open the gate, Sheep-sama!"_

_Merry then looked down and replies with confusion, "I…don't know…what to do!"_

_John Doe then jokingly replies, not turning from his glare, "That is a serious illness…"_

_Merry frowns and says to me, "You seem to know me so well… Tell me, how did I get to Reality? And why do you call me 'sheep-sama'?"_

_I chuckle as I crack a wide smile, "In time, Sheep-sama… In time…"_

_Chain Noir then interrupted the conversation with a chuckle as she summoned an army of chain creatures, "You may be able to take me on one-on-one with ease, but how will you fools stare down an army? Chain-linked Battleground: Tuberose's Sprouts…"_

_John Doe said with a chuckle as he motioned the cat-women to action, "Well then, sheep… Looks like you need some time to awaken… But until then, we will fight on your behalf and buy you the time you need!"_

_I then reply with a chuckle as I slam my Lucid Gadget onto the ground, summoning a huge hydra of murky shadows, "I shall help as well, Chaser… I anticipate the time when my master regains her former glory, but I will realize that such a time may be far, but reachable with patience…"_

_John Doe chuckles once more and says with glee as both our forces charge at our lead, "For truth we both shall fight! For the Sheep!"_

_Chain Noir chuckles as she leans forward, "Will you fools still manage now that we are on even terms? Whatever… Let us still start the party! I will bring discord with my mighty power!"_

_I chuckle as my hydra shoots a jet of wicked shadow that quickly materialized into various independent objects, such as tentacles and soldiers, "We are not on even terms… I have no limit to my forces…"_

_Chain Noir then replies with laughter as her forces were decimated by me and John Doe's, only to be replenished with the snap of a finger, "Neither do I!"_

_However, it was futile, for as soon as they replenished, my forces beat them down again. However, I did find my chance to burst through the fray to find John Doe and Chain Noir fighting, the latter summoning a large chain fist that is soon intercepted by a large statue Lucid Gadget from Yumeji before it hits John Doe._

_Yumeji then says with a chuckle as he keeps his hand outstretched, "I call it my 'Lucid Gadget'…"_

_Looks like he has taken a liking to the name as well. Good. That avoids confusion between us._

_Suddenly, Chain Noir fires a blast of light at the Sheep with a huge laughing fit, but suddenly, Yumeji gets the Sheep out of the way as he yells in worry, "Watch out!"_

_Having been in a daze for a while, the Sheep finally snaps back to focus and says in a pensive voice, "Sorry… I was peeking inside the open 'gate'…"_

_Yumeji then looks at the Sheep and inquires as he points at her hand, which now had one of the Yume-mon's keys in it, "What is that?"_

_I answer with a chuckle, "That is a key to open the gate to the realm of dreams for passage for whatever demons are to be sent back… They are needed if you are unable to subdue the victim prior to banishment, and it couldn't have come at a better time!"_

_I then look and see Landsborough making various random fight noises in the corner, oblivious that his vessel seems to be rousing…_

_That only proves his weakness…_

_And such an inconvenience shall cost them this vital battle._


	9. Awakening of the Gate

The Awakened Gate

_Landsborough's vessel cries out as he looks around with panic, "What the…?"_

_Noticing that his vessel had awakened, Landsborough exclaims with shock, "What the hell? Comrade Noir! My vessel has roused!"_

_Chain Noir then scoffs and shouts at Landsborough, "What did I tell you? It is because you took him over before you got used to the body! Now, hurry up and knock him back out…"_

_However, before he could do anything, I thrust Reasonslayer downwards, which temporarily broke the bond between Landsborough and his vessel enough for me to launch multiple constricting tendrils of jagged shadows at the puny demon..._

_I then exclaim with a grin, "Good morning… Now… Chaser, how about your forces finish off that succubus bitch as I decimate this clown..."_

_John Doe frowns and replies as he tries to fend off the chain forces more, "That is not our role… We are here to fight until the little lamb comes to her senses…"_

_I nod in understanding as I blow a toxic dust into Landsborough's face, sending him into a deep trance… _

_At least that will keep him quiet for the time-being._

_I notice that the fight's loud noises are causing Chain Noir's vessel to begin to rouse… Looks like the battle may tip more than a few hairs in our favor… I form Reasonslayer back into its normal form and lick it with glee, coating it with my inner poison that runs through my blood, and proceed to wave it around a bit wildly, killing wave after wave of the chain creatures until suddenly one that I missed tried to attack the Sheep! However, one of the cat-women jabs her spear into it and says with a slight grin, "You are the 'key' of the situation, the reason the boss and us are fighting, nya…"_

_The Sheep's eyes grow wide with sudden insight as she exclaims, "'Key'? That is right! The 'key' is me!"_

_She then roars with fury as I feel my old master return… Yes… Let them have it, Sheep-sama…_

_Send them back to where they belong and never allow them to return!_

_The Sheep then whispers to Yumeji as her hat covers her eyes, "Because of you guys, I have finally come to my senses… I am sorry… It is time to give it my all… Now, please hit me… My head has grown hazy from chronic pensivity… Hit me once to wake me up?"_

_Yumeji cracks a smile and says as he bashes the Sheep on the head, "Wake up, sleepy-head!"_

_Merry then cracks a vigorous grin as she joins the fight in a swift blitz that only I saw…_

_Those eyes, eternally pensive yet vigilant and zealous… I can see them once more!_

_I then exclaim with glee as I let my true power flow, "Nice to have you back, Sheep-sama… Now, it is time…"_

_She nods with glee as she replies and let her overflowing will flow into the key she holds, "Yes…"_

_Chain Noir then conjures chains to bind the Sheep, but they are futile much to the succubus's chagrin…_

_Landing once again on the shattered ground, the Sheep bashes Chain Noir upward and I swiftly add the still-unconscious Landsborough to the mix as I sew them in a temporary bond of shadows…_

_The Sheep then channeled all her will into the key and jabbed it into the ground, conjuring the Yume-mon to existence as she exclaims, "I am sending you two fools back!"_

_As Landsborough and her reach near the glistening gate, Chain Noir then roars with glee, "No matter! Send us back as much as you want! As long as Elcres-sama is still here, we will keep returning…"_

_The Sheep cracks a grin as she exclaims with glee, "No. I am locking you two back there…"_

_Chain Noir's eyes grow big and she exclaims as she begins to be consumed by the gate's energy, "LOCKED? WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?"_

_I chuckle and reply as I lick my lips, "She is the gatekeeper, the Sheep and the eater of nightmares, Merry Nightmare… Now, Chain-linked Succubus, when the clown awakes, please send him my regards…"_

_Before Chain Noir could reply, the gate shuts closed and the daydream ends…_

_Interesting… So now I have her back…_

_Or rather, at least part of her… She still cannot remember the past…_

_But she will in time, and it will drive us to victory…_

_I see the two liberated vessels look around confused and reclaiming their bearings..._

_I see everything is up to par, so I swiftly take my leave... But I know me and the Sheep, as well as possibly that chaser fellow, will cross paths again..._

_After all, the dice shall fall soon... It is only a matter of time before the heroes are called for yet another mission... _

_And I will be there beside them in that fight, clashing against the encroaching evils time after time..._


	10. Monokuro no Kugatsu

モノクロの九月

_September… Not only will that be the beginning of a new year at the high school, but it will also be much more of a change than that…_

_I walk through the park, admiring the last heat of the summer, only to be drawn into a Daydream adorned with many stereos that blasted some annoying dance theme as a strange Dream Demon stood up and exclaims as he spots me, "Oh… Looks like I have drawn in some prey…"_

_I look around and see the Sheep, John Doe, and a confused Yumeji standing across the way…_

_The Sheep then roars zealously as she pulled out her key, "Are you another follower of Pharos? If so, I am here to send you back…"_

_The strange demon replies with a grin, "It was nice for Elcres to invite me here… I am the Hunter, and you are the Hunted… Understand?"_

_The Sheep then snarls as she kicks the strange demon through the Yume-mon which appears quickly only to intercept the odd enemy, "Shut up!"_

_John Doe then looks at the Sheep and says with a chuckle, "Looks like that demon was not a difficult one… But… I wonder why the boy is here…"_

_I chuckle as I walk over to them and reply with a bow, "Let's get out of this ugly place, eh? I will explain everything back in Reality…"_

_The Sheep throws us a nod as the dream quickly fades, leaving us standing next to one another in a quiet corner of the park…_

_John Doe, who seems to have taken a feline vessel, crosses his slender arms and exclaims with a chuckle, "Well… Summoning me and my garden into the daydream DID exceed my normal expectations… You seem to have powers similar to that of Pharos and Yumechi here… Your will also seems to transcend that of most mortals, and your personality is similar to us Dream Demons…"_

_The Sheep then inquires as she interrupts John Doe, "What are you implying, Cat Mask?"_

_John chuckles and replies as he stares Yumeji directly in the eye, "Kid, are you…sure that you are human?"_

_I chuckle and reply with a grin, "Actually, he is human… But, one with exceptional talents…"_

_Yumeji then nods in agreement and replies with zeal, "Yeah! I am definitely human! I was born and raised in the real world!"_

_Oh, John… You disappoint me in how you haven't been paying attention on the truth… You chase it, yet you never completely reach it…_

_John chuckles and replies with glee as he looks at me, "You seem to know the truth… Care to share?"_

_I then put my finger over my grinning mouth as I exclaim with glee, "In time, Chaser-san… If you want to know, please wait until I choose to tell you the prologue… And I promise to never disappoint."_

_The Sheep chuckles and says to Yumeji and John Doe, "Well, shall we go home to recharge?"_

_Yumeji nods and says as he begins down the path with John Doe in his hand, "Hai! We will be just in time for dinner…"_

_I then say with a chuckle as Merry begins to follow, "Have a good rest of the summer, Yumeji-kun… The next time we meet will be under the gloomy skies of Autumn…"_

_Yumeji cracks a slight smile and replies with a chuckle, "Looking forward to it, Yumechi…"_

_The first autumn leaves now replace the summer heat… School has now begun… Wow, never thought I would improvise a thought in haiku… _

_But whatever… At least with that bastard devil-vessel gone, my job will be a thousand times easier with the lowered chance of Dream Loss… But, that nightmare I saw that night…_

_I wonder how and when it will strike, and whether or not the pieces will be in place at that time._

_And just who is this transfer student? His behavior is odd, but he seems able of body and mind despite such abnormalties… And he seems quite popular… Interesting._

_Just then, Isana entered my office and said in a meek voice, "Um… Ayumu-sensei… Can I talk to you?"_

_I chuckle as I fold my fingers together, "Sure… Have a seat, Isana Tachibana-chan… Let me guess, from your restless form, you had a nightmare last night…"_

_Isana nods and says with a sigh, "Yes… And I talked to my classmates as well… They strangely are having the same dream…"_

_I chuckle as I inquire further, "Oh? What happened in the dream?"_

_Before she could answer, the receptionist said on my intercom, "Ayumu-sama, the slitted-eyed girl is here again… Should I send her to you rather than let the school ethics manager have at her?"_

_I reply with a sigh, "Yes… Please do that…"_

_Isana then raises an eyebrow as she says to herself, "Merry is here again? I wonder why…"_

_I then say with a nod as I wave Isana off, "Do not worry, Tachibana-chan… I have a feeling that whatever is afflicting your mind shall make itself evident soon… Now, can you send Merry-chan in on your way out as well as spread the word to the others who are afflicted with the same nightmares?"_

_Isana replies with a nod as she exits my office, "Understood, Sensei… I hope you are correct…"_

_I am… Just not in the way you understand yet…_

_As the Sheep enters my office, I say with a chuckle, "You come to school so often, yet no one thought of enrolling you as a part-time student…"_

_The Sheep replies with a frown, "It would inhibit my time and I would have to wear that horrid outfit for so much time each day… It is bad enough that I must work at STO…"_

_I chuckle as my true eyes show themselves, "No matter… Looks like I should not hide this from you any longer… Although Ijima and Mystleteinn are gone… I have a feeling that there is still some evil force looming over this school…"_

_The Sheep then narrows her eyes and says with annoyance, "What do you mean?"_

_I open the drawer where I keep my mask and say with glee as I put it on, "A nightmare…no, a Dream Demon may be lurking about, searching for a vessel once more… Or much more than that…"_

_However, before the Sheep could reply, reality twisted into a daydream and I appear in Yumeji's homeroom with Merry left behind at my office as a ghostly figure appears with duplicates nearby and exclaims in a raspy voice, "My name is Familiar Legion… And you are all my vessels…"_

_I lean on a desk as my cloak of nightmares forms over my normal clothes and exclaim with glee, "So, you are the haunt that has been biding his time all summer… Infecting student's dreams with your shadows… Claiming multiple vessels at once… How ignorant and brash you are!"_

_Legion replies with a snarl as he swiftly comes towards me, "You…are…arrogant… Farewell!"_

_Yumeji then snarls as his eye's pupils flash another shape, forming his fist into a ranged attack, "Lucid Gadget: Rocket Punch!"_

_Legion swiftly dodges it, taking its eyes off me for a bit, and says with glee, "Interesting… Not like you can harm me as such though…"_

_I then summon many tendrils of shadow which constrict Legion tightly with the window of opportunity left by Yumeji's distraction as I say with glee, "But, I can…"_

_Legion hisses with fury as he struggles within my umbral grip, "Just how? Who are you?"_

_I straighten my mask and reply with a chuckle, "My name is Dokushi Yumechi, the pensive crusader! And you are not welcome in Reality…"_

_Legion chuckles as his single wicked eye focuses on me, "Oh? And what do you plan to do about it, Yumechi?"_

_I chuckle again and reply gleefully as I unsheathe Reasonslayer, "I intend to exorcise you, foul spirit!"_


	11. The Clashing Shadows

ぶつかり影

_Legion then bellowed in a deep tone as he flips the daydream upside down. However, I quickly stabilize myself with my shadows and swiftly sheathe Reasonslayer for the time being…_

_This foolish shade deserves something more…poetic…_

_I pull from my cloak a few pens that I had concealed within… Poisonous ink is one of my specialties other than Dream Emulation, Psionics, and Umbramancy…_

_I am not known as 'Dokushi', or 'Poisoned Poetry', for nothing._

_I then snarl with glee as I throw the pens into Legion, "Let me etch my creativity into your ghostly flesh!"_

_Legion swiftly dodges them and they return to my grip as swiftly as they left. _

_He then exclaims with a chuckle, "You thought such physical weapons could hit me?"_

_I crack a smile as I whisper with glee, "Fine… If you want the students, though, you will have to rip ME asunder… But… Let me first make the odds even… Dream Emulation: Lingering Doppelgangers!"_

_As these words echoes through the halls, I become many, and my wicked grin soon replicates itself on each of my clones as we exclaim with glee, "Now, Legion… Shall we dance?"_

_Legion ignores me and turns his attention to Yumeji and Isana, who seem to be trying to escape as he exclaims with glee, "Oh… Is this that game of 'tag' I heard so much about? Fine then, I shall play along…"_

_He then briefly turns his head towards me as he says with a frown and begins to float out of the door, "If you intend to stop me, follow…"_

_However, my doppelgangers swiftly intercept him and we say gleefully in unison as we each pull out a few poisoned pens, "It will take more than that, baka-shade… Hasn't Pharos slipped anything about me to any new Dream Demons? Even a warning of the sheer power I possess? I guess he is trying to keep his comrades coming by filling them with false hope… Such lies… No matter, though… An example will be made of thee… Though… Will your death still cause massive dream loss? Must the Sheep send you back and lock you back there instead? Or do I possess a truth that not even she knows…"_

_Legion then calls a few of his own doppelgangers to his side as he exclaims with an annoyed tone, "No matter… I am much more skilled in duplicate manipulation than you are… And once I deal with you, there will be nothing stopping me from taking these young ones as my vessels…"_

_I chuckle as shadows form around me, bringing my daydream into existence, "We will see… But let me change the scenery to a more suitable realm for dwellers of the darkness such as you and I. Get ready to have my legacy etched into your soul!"_

_Me and Legion soon exchange blows, and as the inked pens hit their mark, the doppelgangers let out a swift howl as they dissolve into nothingness…_

_Soon enough, multiple pens hit their mark on the main body of Legion, who gurgles out in agony, "What is this? My mind feels like it is about to explode, and my focus is getting hazy… What was in those pens?"_

_My doppelgangers dissolve, as well as my sub-realm, and I open up one of the pens and hiss with glee as I let the ink within flow onto my tongue, "A special toxin made from a rare flower in the Dream World brewed with liquefied shattered dreams…and my own incubus-blood… It turns into a very powerful neurotoxin that decimates the victim's senses quickly until nothing is left… On top of that, this strain can never harm me, as the addition of my blood and my general immunity to most real world and dream world toxins gives it a more symbiotic effect rather than a lethal one… And it tastes like extra-sweetened strawberries!"_

_Legion's eye grows wide with shock as he exclaims while the toxin smothers him, "How…? Did…I…under…estimate…you? Urf… What…are you?"_

_I reply with a grin as some of the excess toxin drips down my cheek, "I am Dokushi Yumechi… One of the Sentinels of the Dream World… An elite member of the international police if you will… The most famous, or infamous depending who you are, of the notorious 'golden-tongues'… And now… Dream Emulation: Sentinel's Judgement!"_

_As those words echoed through both of our ears, the Yume-mon opened and began to suck Legion in just as the Sheep appeared with Yumeji and Isana behind her, looking on in awe…_

_Suddenly, the Sheep exclaims as she puts her hands on her hips, "Hey! Isn't that my job?"_

_I turn my gaze to her as I say with a chuckle, "Yes… But I kept this fool on the brink of death, and you took too long… So I had to open the gate myself…"_

_Just as he takes his last breath, the gate closes behind Legion and the daydream swiftly ends…_


	12. Hoshi no Yume

星の夢

_A new day dawns, and still no one knows exactly what happened the prior day, or what exactly is going on in their own backyard… _

_Why Dream Demons choose this specific school, I will never know… While Mystleteinn was a coincidence, Legion couldn't have been… A demon such as him would only attack places that they knew was an important area, as to make an effective base…_

_Does Pharos have a plan here specifically? Or is it more than that?_

_As the early morning rays hit my glistening forehead, still wet from the shower that I had an hour ago, I hear a knock on the door…_

_I shout with a sigh, "Come in…"_

_As the door opens, the transfer student enters with a slight smile as he says with glee, "Greetings, Ayumu-sensei… Have a minute?"_

_I shrug and reply with a chuckle, "Sure… Shiragi, was it?"_

_He then replies with a sigh, "Yes… Now, I wish to talk to you about something that I dreamed last night… Will you listen to a young boy's pensive memories, Sensei… or rather…"_

_He then continues as his pupils turned into those resembling glistening shooting stars, signaling the beginning of a blinding daydream, "Dokushi Yumechi!"_

_As I finally regained sight, I was fully in my daydream attire, mask and all, and was overlooking a golden city… Could it be…? _

_Before long, a familiar voice says with glee, "Long time no see, Yumechi-san…"_

_I turn around and look at the draconic figure, who also had those same zealous shooting-star-shaped pupils as well as his signature glowering forehead-scar and a familiar fashion of attire as the cloak that I am so fond of as I exclaim with a sly grin, "Sharki Celestium! Never thought you would leave your throne in Karshi to come this far… I see you have melded with a young vessel, so you must have known the situation and somehow think that I wouldn't be able to take down Elcres myself… And I thought you trusted me…"_

_Sharki replies with a frown as his eyes glower with zeal, "I trust you… But, he let our top convicts escape here to reality… And that is not forgivable… No doubt you have taken care of the Woodland Sadist, so that is one down…"_

_I reply as I raise my eyebrow, "Mystleteinn-chan was imprisoned in Karshi and I never knew of this… How was she even captured in the first place?"_

_Sharki replies with a sneer as he conjures an orb of blazing star-fire to his hand, "She is a hunter of the forest, so such a fierce animal was no match for the vicious judgment of Karshi… As for how she was lured, we came in after another invasion force was slaughtered… Most of our own forces were slain, but she was no match for our vicious warfare, and I was able to banish her into solitary confinement in Karshi… But Pharos's light seems to have overridden my protocols… Maybe so he could recruit some of the other vicious villains residing within, like her… But whatever… She has been executed by you, so she is not the problem anymore. However… For his crimes against Karshi, Pharos Elcres is now our number one most wanted enemy…"_

_I chuckle with glee as I lick my lips, "No problem… We will have him… And the Sheep will be returned to her post…"_

_Sharki gasps with awe as his jaw drops, revealing his sharp fangs as he exclaims with glee, "YOU FINALLY FOUND THE SHEEP? You do know how relevant that is, right?"_

_I chuckle once again and I reply as my gaze wanders around Sharki's makeshift realm, "Yes… I was her guardian, after all… But, just curious, what did you do with Shiragi-kun?"_

_Sharki chuckles as Shiragi appears, kneeling and with a gleeful grin lighting up his face, in a flash of light..._

_Shiragi then exclaims with a joyous tone, "So, Sharki-san, you know Ayumu? You had me go to his office, and then next time, I know I wake up here…"_

_I crack a slight smile as I say to Sharki with a slight chuckle, "Psycho-symbiosis… I see you are learning, my lord… Now, does your vessel understand the situation?"_

_Sharki replies as he straightened the collar of his vibrant cloak, "Yes… In fact, it was my presence who prevented that shadowy being from taking over yesterday… I was watching you, Yumechi-san, as you fended off the other clones… Heck, I even got a chance to slay some of them myself! I must say though… And I am sure you know this too… This school seems to be quite the breeding grounds for glorious dreams, which makes it a favored hunting grounds for our fellow Dream Demons in turn… I see you have had the sense to use that to your advantage…"_

_I nod with a chuckle as I pull one of my pens to hand and gleefully stroke it with my tongue, "Yes… A story would never be fun without a few antagonists to oppose the glorious protagonists… And even more fun is the sinister anti-hero to aid the honorable in slaying the most threatening of those wicked antagonists… I intend to be that anti-hero, as justice done honorably is too…dull and overdone… Even you are not too over-heroic to let your own radiance blind you, my lord…"_

_Sharki then cracks a wide grin and replies with a chuckle, "You should remember that saying that you repeated daily, almost like a mantra, before Pharos rose to his full power… 'The tainted lighthouse, with eternal radiance, only blinds itself…' That is still true, you know… His own guiding light makes him blind to the rising counter-revolution under his nose…"_

_I cross my arms and reply with glee as remnant ink once again drips down my cheek, "You remember, my lord? Looks like you feel the same zeal in your bones in this war as I have… Then again, two Sentinels are better than one… Glad to have you aiding us, Sharki-sama… Now, how shall we step forward?"_

_Sharki replies as he gives me a thumbs-up, "I will collaborate with my vessel and we will be your vigilant eyes around… Now, tell me… Who are your allies other than the Sheep?"_

_I reply with a pensive sigh as I use my arm to wipe away the remaining ink, "Let's see… There is Chaser John Doe, who is some enigmatic noble cat… Then, there is Play Threepieces, who has it out for Pharos after he slayed her sister for no reason whatsoever… Lastly, there is Yumeji Fujiwara, who seems to have acquired some of the Sheep's powers, as he was the one who saved her those years ago…"_

_Sharki replies gleefully as he claps his hands in applause, "Good work! Looks like the lighthouse isn't the only one whose has pieces on this chess-board… Now, how will we initiate 'check', or better yet, 'checkmate'?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as the daydream begins to fade, "We must meet with my allies and plan our attack… Which might be a while, as Play was wounded badly from a confrontation with Pharos…"_

_Sharki nods with understanding as he begins to reunite his form with his vessel, "I guess for now, I just need to give Shiragi-kun his consciousness until our moment comes… After all, none of our wars were ever won without at least an iota of a prior strategum…"_

_I chuckle and reply as I recline in my chair, "Ok… Sleep well, my lord… Oh, and good morning, Shiragi-kun…"_

_Shiragi replies with shock as he looks at me with wide eyes, "What just happened? Was that a dream or was it…real, like Tenshi-san claims these facades truly are?"_

_I fold my fingers and reply in delight, "Whatever you interpret it as is fine… It takes a while to get used to for a mortal such as yourself, as dreams usually are thought as safe… But, remember this, young one… Do not tell anyone else except Yumeji-kun and maybe also Isana-chan… Because anyone else will still be disbelieving what has happened… But… Next time you see Sharki, tell him that I will need him and his purifying powers to mend the cases of Dream Loss lingering at this school…"_

_Shiragi nods and says zealously with a wide grin as he begins out of the door, "Will do, Ayumu-sensei… May you have a nice day!"_

_I rest my head on the back of my hand as I say to myself with a chuckle, "Such a joyous, energetic young fellow you got, Sharki-sama… Now I hope for both of us that you have truly become one with his zealous heart and mind… The many hours ahead will test that bond…"_


	13. Kurobara no Yoru

Kurobara no Yoru

_The monochrome night… Always an escape that one such as myself can rely upon…_

_However, I should be hunting Pharosian Dream Demons, rather than working late…_

_I look boorishly at the paper work that ruined this glorious night and think to myself why I chose this career that remains for the most part erratic, yet it can get tedious at times…_

_Then suddenly, one of the English teachers who I had not seen before pokes her head in and says with a slight smile as her brown hair partially covers her face, "You stuck here too, Ayumu-san? It is late, so shouldn't you be getting tired soon?"_

_I reply with a chuckle, "Rest is overrated… A sign of weakness, and inefficiency…"_

_She replies with a chuckle as she outstretches her hand, "The name is Erucia… Erucia Mantoka… I start teaching Creative Writing here at Sekka High tomorrow…"_

_I reply as I grin with glee and shake her hand, "Well, then you will be a perfect replacement for the Literary Guild's faculty advisor… Who quit last year unexpectedly… I would have become as such, but I am too busy investigating the issue of Dream Loss…"_

_She cracks a warm grin as she replies joyfully, "I will be sure to do that… I have always seen creative writing as an escape from a cruel reality… Helping other students find that healthy release from their problems as well is why I became a teacher…"_

_Before I could reply, we were both enveloped in a breeze of black rose petals and were promptly drawn into a dream garden…_

_I look around to find myself in a garden adorned with sinister black roses... But, even more than that, I see a lithe figure in thin black clothes utilize twin sharp rose-vine tendrils to sinisterly strangle the will out of a possible vessel, whose semi-innocent eyes look at his assailant with fear and anger…_

_I then straighten my mask and snarl at the figure as I pull three pens to hand, "Let the human down… And identify thyself!"_

_The figure loosens his grin on the boy and replies with glee as he looks at me gleefully with his eyes, which had wicked pupils in the shape of the kanji for flower, "I am Takuya Blackrose… And you must be Yumechi?"_

_I reply with glee as I lick my lips, "That is correct…"_

_However, before I can strike, I hear a familiar voice resound as a demonic woman with ebon hair and a sharp, yet gleeful, glare makes her appearance, "Oh, Yumechi… Allow me some glory, can you?"_

_I turn around and reply with a chuckle, "Cynthia Lockland… So have you come to aid me or just to feed?"_

_Cynthia licks her lips and replies as her eyes widen with glee, which have pupils in the shape of a triad of water droplets, "A bit of both. Would have joined Pharos too…until I heard news that you killed Mystleteinn! That made me Team Yumechi all the way! To hell with the Lighthouse!"_

_I reply with a chuckle as my glare turns back on Takuya, "Well, we are lucky… He hasn't claimed the boy as his vessel yet, so his death will not cause Dream Loss… However, Cynthia, please don't overindulge and kill the boy in gluttony…"_

_Cynthia replies with a nod as she surrounds her hands with a blackish energy, "Fair enough… My icy grip shall bring about the dreadful winter over this monochrome field!"_

_Takuya roars with glee as he conjures more thorny vines and forms them into spiky thorn-golems that seemed to ooze with a strange toxin, "I would like to see you try! Vine Weaving: Black Rose Armada!"_

_Cynthia hisses with glee as she fires a shadowy beam that flash-freezes multiple automatons, which shatter like glass within seconds of freezing, "You underestimate us… Black Ice Arts: Tsumetai Yoru!"_

_I then chuckle with glee as I throw my poisoned pens at more of the thorny creatures, who collapse with a sharp wail as my virulent ink rob them of their lives… Such imperfect creatures, spawned from a bud of evil… Good thing my pens double as weed-whacker!_

_Takuya then forms thorny vines into a scimitar-like blade as he snarls with fury, "My minions are getting taken out too easily, so why don't we just settle this in a duel, Yumechi?"_

_I pull out Reasonslayer and reply with glee as I turn it into an almost-exact-copy of his blade, "Yes… That will be…nice… Cynthia-san, wait for my mark… I will season him in preparation for your feast! But first, it's…Tasting Time!"_

_Cynthia then snarls as she face-palms in embarrassment, "You just HAD to say it that way, did you..."_

_I chuckle and reply with glee as I fend off Takuya's first attack, which he thought he could use as an opportunity attack, "Hey, what can I say? Boiled black roses make a nice tea…"_

_Cynthia replies with a shrug, "I guess so… The taste of despair and doom is always crisp and moist, but I prefer the last fleeting tinges of hope and joy… Those always are the sweetest of emotions, and are so delightful to the tongue…"_

_Takuya snarls with frustration as he lunges in vain at me with his blade, "What are you two? Elcres-sama never mentioned that there was such strong opposition here in reality!"_

_Cynthia snickers gleefully as she licks her lips, "If Pharos is a villain who uses a form of light, then it must be the anti-heroes of shadow that extinguish the scum he lets through… Besides, my friend here is one of the three Sentinels of Dream World Lore!"_

_Takuya's eyes grow big as he hesitates, giving me a chance to land a deep slash with Reasonslayer… He lost sight of his next move, so I took my chance for a checkmate…_

_As he gasps with agony, Cynthia steps through the shadows and presses her cold fingers down on Takuya's neck, draining him of all color within seconds as his existence shatters under Cynthia's cruel heel while she feasts upon his pseudo-soul…_


	14. The Meeting of Shades

The Meeting of Shades

_As the dream realm dissipates, I look around for Cynthia's vessel and, to my surprise, I hear Cynthia's voice coming from Erucia as she says with glee, "Looks like I have a good hunting grounds here… As do you, my friend… Any other people I should know roaming about?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I cross my arms, "Just Sharki-sama and the Sheep…"_

_Cynthia replies as she gives me applause, "Good job! Looks like we have a good lineup in school defense! Heck, we will need it… From Mystleteinn to Legion, and now this new one that we just fought that most likely attacked a student studying late, this is favored by our kin as a place to attack for some reason."_

_I then shrug and reply with a slight grin, "Whatever… With you at our side, I think it is now appropriate to try and move Sharki-sama more into position. Be ready for a conference through your vessels tomorrow so that we can also scout out for the savages of so-called 'daydreams'…"_

_Cynthia lets out a final sigh and replies before giving Erucia back her body, "Understood… Now, good night… Also, her free period is 3__rd__, so that will be optimal…"_

_I then throw the escaping shards of Cynthia a nod as I catch Erucia, who almost collapses from the shock of Cynthia taking her body so suddenly, and say with a slight chuckle, "Erucia-san… Daijoubu?"_

_Erucia chuckles and replies as she narrowly opens her eyes, "Yes… I don't know… Last thing I remember… I was talking to you, and then I heard my character, Cynthia, laugh in my head… After that, everything turned black and next thing I know I am in your arms just now…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I set her back up, "Well… There IS something you should know…"_

_Erucia then turns to me and inquires as she raises her eyebrow, "Oh? What is it?"_

_I reply with a slight frown, "Well… There are beings from the world of dreams that take humans as vessels in order to perform actions in our reality… They call themselves 'Dream Demons'… The reason I tell you this is because Cynthia seems to have become as such and taken you, her creator, as her vessel…"_

_Erucia's eyes grow wide with shock as she replies, "What? I am Cynthia's vessel? Interesting… I didn't know that her voice in my head was anything other than insanity…"_

_I chuckle and reply as I stand up and begin out the door, "Well, now you know what the issue is in a way… Anyways, I am going home to recharge for tomorrow… Go get whoever was targeted in the library, and bring him home… I will see you tomorrow, Erucia-san…"_

_Erucia says with a bow as she lets out a slight chuckle, "Ok… I guess… Rest well, Ayumu-san… You look like you need it…"_

_I sure do… Too many foes, so little time…_

_As I enter the school, I hear Sharki say in a stern voice, "You wanted me?"_

_I turn around and see that he was in fact confronting me in his vessel, and I proceed to say with a slight grin, "Yes… Meet me in your vessel during 3__rd__ period today in my office… I will write a request for you, and from the info I got from our new ally, her vessel will be free at that time… Once both of you are here, we will plan our line of assault... At least somewhat so…"_

_Sharki replies with a nod as he cracks a grin and strokes his fingers through his vessel's crimson hair, "Understood, Yumechi… Hopefully we can recruit as fast as that lighthouse can…"_

_I then chuckle and reply with glee as I make my way to my office, "Whoever controls the Yume-mon will control who enters reality… That is the Sentinels' Will… Even Pharos can't betray such a restriction… And with the Sheep back in control of her keys, the Yume-mon is back in our hands… We can now quench his light once and for all, and imprison each of his surviving fools deep in the Dream World!"_

_As I see Cynthia and Sharki enter my office in the guise of their vessels, I fold my fingers together and say gleefully as my gaze meets theirs, "So nice that I can finally have a strategy meeting with two of my colleagues rather than just with the Sheep and Yumeji-kun… You most likely know why I called you here…"_

_Cynthia replies with a nod, "Pharos, or Phalos depending on the speaker…"_

_I nod in confirmation and then turn to Sharki as I inquire, "So where is the third Sentinel?"_

_Sharki sighs with a chuckle as he replies, "Natan-sama is currently looking for his own pseudo-vessel... It takes time, you know…"_

_I crack a satisfied smile and reply with glee, "Yes… But we will be more than capable to weather the storm until he arrives… Hopefully, if any dream demons DO take a vessel here…"_

_Suddenly, a knock on my door interrupts the conversation as the ethics manager comes in and snarls with fury in his breath as he held a curly-haired student by his collar, who looks at us with a wide, sinister grin, "Sumimasen, Ayumu-sama! This student, a normally collected one known as Ishimaru Shigure, was causing a ruckus in class, almost out of nowhere, spouting some nonsense about how 'the lighthouse will be the master of us all'… Can you get him straight?"_

_Almost immediately, I notice that his pupils were in the shape of a coiled serpent, and I then say with a slight bow as my true pupils begin to show, "Arigato Gozaimasu, Oosuge-san… I will be sure to return him to a civilized human being once my work is complete… Now, if you could lock the door behind you…"_

_The ethics manager nods in understanding and then takes his leave after turning the lock, which seemed to echo throughout the entire room as the boy says with glee, "You seem to be eclipsing his light, foolish sensei… Thank goodness I found this vessel quickly and swiftly… Now, I will give you three seconds to run before I hunt you down…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as the daydream wove around us four, causing Sharki and Cynthia to shroud away their vessels, "Oh… Trust me when I say this. We have no intention to hide! Now, it is time for you to see what happens when you follow that corrupted light that you allow to guide thee!"_


	15. Serpent of Nightmares

The Serpent of Nightmares

_We find ourselves in a vast plain riddled with small, snake-sized holes as its master appeared with a sharp gaze focused onto Yumechi, blinding him to both Sharki and Cynthia._

_The foul demon was a lithe figure wearing an albino snakeskin cloak that partially concealed his weapon, an old-fashioned blunderbuss that he seemed to be able to wield effortlessly in only a single hand, as he flicked his silvery hair from his face with his arm while he held his unconscious vessel in his other gloved hand as he hisses with fury, "So, you are the notorious Yumechi… Whatever… I shall eliminate you under Elcres-sama's request… For I am the legendary bounty hunter known as Ren Whitesnake, and you will be the first bounty I collect in Reality!"_

_I chuckle and reply with glee as I pull some of my pens to hand, "Interesting… But, despite my desire to crush your hopes and dreams myself, I sure have two more who would like to share the kill with me…"_

_Cynthia and Sharki then come to my side as I continue with a small bout of laughter, "Now, if you will unhand your vessel… This is our issue and he doesn't need to know what happens here…"_

_Ren then conjures up a metallic cage and sets Ishimaru inside it as he replies while he fires a shot from his weapon, "Fine! Let the hunt begin! Sinister Shot! Hell's Spit!"_

_I swiftly dodge the acidic blast and fire a flurry of my pens as I snicker with glee, "It will take more than that to destroy me!"_

_Ren dodges the attacks and then summons two giant boas that swiftly lunge at Cynthia and Sharki, who quickly take the foolish snakes down with ice and fire respectively as Ren watches in horror of how easily his top minions were dispatched…_

_The shock distracts him so much that he finds himself incapable of evading my next flurry, which injects many doses of my lethal toxin into his many veins, which causes the world to shatter from the sudden strain on its controller's will as Ren exclaims with agony, "What…? How did your poison harm me? I am immune to reality's poisons!"_

_I reply with glee as I lick another pen and proceed to pin him down with my foot, "This is no toxin of reality… It is a dream-demonicide to the highest of orders… My own design of neurotoxin… I would have thought that you Pharosians would know its sting by now… Being as it shatters the bond between vessel and demon as it withers away the latter quickly… But, you will not perish from that… Cynthia! Lunch is served!"_

_Cynthia strides through the shadows and says with glee as she set her cold fingers on Ren's neck and began to suck out his essence, "Tasty… This one was quite the naïve assassin, wasn't he? No matter… Stupidity only increases the shock of their eventual, swift demise which, in turn, makes for a much tastier feast!"_

_Ren then coughs out his final words as his eyes glass over, "I have been betrayed…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as the daydream fades away, "Yes… Pharos is too arrogant to see what is coming his way… And that will end him up with only his demise in the end…_

_As we come back to reality, I hear Ishimaru-kun exclaim with shock as he grabs onto my shirt, "What happened, sensei? I dozed off in class and next thing I know, I find myself here…"_

_I look at him with a chuckle as I reply, "You seemed to have been babbling something that your sensei thought was disturbing and turned you over to me… You were in quite a deep sleep, and from what I heard, the nurse would be too offended to take on your case first… Then again, my specialty is dream psychology… Anyways, how are you feeling now, Ishimaru-kun?"_

_Ishimaru-kun replies with confusion as he scratches his head, "I am doing fine… A bit exhausted though… And my back feels like I was thrown about…"_

_I then help him to stand confidently as I reply with a slight smile, "Then let me take you to the nurse so that she may look you over…"_

_Ishimaru-kun blushes in embarrassment as I put my arm around him, but then replies with a focused mind, "Understood! Let's go!"_

_As I make my way towards the door, I say to Cynthia and Sharki as my true pupils flash for a second, "Remember what we spoke of… And what you have seen. The sea of blood will not stop flowing now… We will stay on the path until Pharos lies dead under our heels… As for now, you are both dismissed…"_

_Cynthia and Sharki both reply with a bow as they gave their vessels back control, "Understood, Yumechi-sama! May the lighthouse eclipse under our might!"_

_The glorious night graces my flesh once more as a lucid moon glistens with forbidden promise. However, I cannot return to its lair, at least not now… However, at least I have some solace under its distant glow..._

_At least, that is what I thought…_

_Suddenly, a young man with glassy eyes and a wide grin staggers towards me, coughing up…GREY MIST? It couldn't be… Or could it?_

_Guess I will find out…_


	16. Haiiro no Kiri to Nesshin Hoshou

Haiiro no Kiri to Nesshin Hosho

_The mists coalesce swiftly into a desolate daydream that is the answer to my curiosity. So, he has finally arrived!_

_However, before I can react, suddenly a familiar voice resounds with a snarl as Play descends upon the main battlefield with her glistening blade bared and hungering for blood, "So you dare to show your face, betrayer? This will be the night you perish for your sin!"_

_Damn it, Play! You are letting yourself be blinded with zeal…_

_However, before I can show my face and tell her off, he takes his pseudo-angelic form and replies with a gleeful tone as he unsheathes his blade and points it at Play as his eyes with glazed, impure pupils in the shape of a specter in agony focus on her with unnatural malice, even for Dream Demon standards, "I have no quarrel with you, tenshi-chan… Your kin have forsaken me due to their closed minds that only see blind zeal and desire for purity… Now, if you will let me finish my vessel construction… Or must I spill your blood to let you understand?"_

_Play replies with a scowl as she duplicates her blade and fires them at him, "It would be an insult to perish to such scum as thee!"_

_I then roar with fury as I deflect Play's blades with my pens, "Stop this, Play-chan! He is not our enemy!"_

_She replies with a scowl as she continues to bare her blade, "But, he was killing humans for their dreams! Such evil is unacceptable!"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I crack a sinister grin, "He only desires the dreams that were shattered long before… Not by dream loss, but by reality itself… However, he cannot create a vessel this way unless he has a drop of Purity… Isn't that right, Natan…Ebonhawke?"_

_He replies with a scowl as he points his blade at me, "Yes… Now, do you have what I require, Yumechi?"_

_I reply with glee as I pull out a vial of golden liquid from my cloak and throw it to him, "Of course, Natan-sama… Now, create your vessel and put the last piece into our puzzle!"_

_As Natan grips the vial, it crushes and begins to flow around him, making his ephemeral flesh more real as it melds with the dying essence of a thousand shattered dreams…_

_As the ritual reaches its conclusion, Natan exclaims with glee as he focuses his gaze upon mine, "Arigato, Yumechi-sama… In exchange for the continued kindness between sentinels, I will aid you against the pesky lighthouse… Then again, he would have been an eventual target for me, and that does raise the question of why you haven't already slain him yourself…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I pull out a pen and gleefully lick its tip, "Well, first, what would be the fun of that? Second, I do not want to KILL him without Play-chan here at my side as I do so… And third, he is bringing allies, so why not share the slaughter with allies of my own?"_

_Natan replies with a chuckle as he cracks a gleeful grin, "Mochiron… I see your logic… But, I do ask… Who are you allied with on the other side?"_

_I reply as I pensively stroke my chin in thought, "Let me see… There is The Sheep, Play-chan, The Chaser who is known as John Doe, a human who was granted some of the Sheep's powers who is called Yumeji, Sharki-sama, and…Cynthia Lockland."_

_Natan replies with suspicion as he raises his eyebrow, "Cynthia-san has joined our cause? Isn't she…?"_

_I reply with a nod and let out a slight yawn, "Yep… But I promised her prey, so all is good…"_

_Natan sighs and stares at the gloomy sky as he exclaims with intrigue, "Well… I am sure you have a plan for checkmate, I take it…"_

_I reply with a sneer as I straighten my mask, "Mochiron! But, that will all be dependent on Elcres's own moves… However, soon will come the time to at least move into check."_

_Natan then bursts into laughter as his dream realm dissipates, which causes it to spit Play and the two of us back into reality as she exclaims with shock, "That is it? Natan-san doesn't question your motives the tiniest bit?"_

_Natan replies with a chuckle as he forms around himself a dense grey trench-coat complete with dark leather gloves and durable steel-toed boots, "Me and Yumechi-sama have worked closely in the past, and I know his methods as well as he also knows mine… Besides that simple fact, I am also a Sentinel, and therefore it is my duty to protect reality from bastards such as Elcres. However, I do wonder how Yumechi-sama wishes for me to serve him…"_

_I respond with a shrug as I point to somewhere beyond the horizon ahead with one of my pens, "Maybe we shall begin this adventure as you being my assistant at my job as the school psychologist… However, we will need a cover name for you as to avoid suspicion…"_

_Natan replies with a nod as he stares pensively up at the early morning sky, "Mochiron… Hmm… Maybe Kirishi Yuurei?"_

_I reply with amusement as I attempt to hide my laughter, "Don't you think that that is a bit…far-fetched for a name?"_

_Natan replies with a shrug as he slightly chuckles with intrigue, "Oh? How about you tell me ways you _cannot _explain such a name?"_

_I reply with a defeated sigh as I signal to Natan to follow me, "Fine. If you will follow me so I can get you into the faculty list, Kirishi-san…"_


	17. YumeGoku

Yume-goku

_A new dawn breaks through the gloom once again. However, this new day is special, as it is the first day where all three Sentinels are at the ready here in Reality. Moveover, it is Natan's, or rather Yuurei's, first day as my new assistant psychologist which, in truth, is more of an assistant Phalosian dream demon slayer…_

_Just as I begin to set up Natan's things onto his new glistening steel desk, the principal comes in, sweating heavily with anxiety, as he exclaims, "Um… Ayumu-san, can I talk to you about something?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I take a seat at my desk, "Sure… But, I must ask… Do you come to me asking for psychology… or for bounty hunting?"_

_He replies with a sigh of despair as he takes a seat opposite to me, "I am afraid it is the latter… You see, my daughter was kidnapped by some thugs and they are demanding a king's ransom for her safe return… The bad news is that I do not have what they desire, but on the bright side, I was able to track them down to a warehouse downtown. I heard of what you all did to stop the outbreak of Dream Loss, so I hope you can help me get my beloved daughter back…"_

_Natan replies with fury as he slams his fist on the desk, leaving a small dent upon impact, "Those fiends! That is it… They will get what shall come to them!"_

_I chuckle at Natan's sudden zeal as I inquire further with intrigue, "Just curious… Do you care how we dispose of the thugs in question?"_

_The principal replies as he shakes his head, "I do not care how they suffer… Just make sure they do, and that it is sustained as much as it can be…"_

_I reply gleefully as I fold my fingers together and crack a sadistic grin, "I can assure to you that we will be all but gentle. In addition, I will personally inspect your daughter's psychological condition efficiently and thoroughly… But, until then, I suggest not making any rash decisions and give us all of your trust. Is that understood?"_

_The principal replies with a respectful bow, "Understood. Now, tell me… You are both no simple psychologists, are you?"_

_I reply with a chuckle of amusement towards his inquiry, "We are simply quite vigilant when it comes to protecting the fleeting thing you call 'innocence'… After all, hopes and dreams will drive humans to many great and horrid things… Now, to get the icy predator ready for the feast… Yuurei-san, go retrieve Erucia-sensei for me and tell her 'We wish to bring the frozen queen for a glorious checkmate.' Is that clear?"_

_Natan replies with a bow as he dissipates into a cloud of grey mist, which causes the principal to faint from shock, "As you wish, Yumechi-sama… I do hope that these petty thugs will at least be a bit more than that. If they are, at least I will be entertained as we swiftly move into check…"_

_I then walk over to the principal and whisper into his ear as I bring him into my daydream, "I think we need to have a little talk now that you have woven yourself into this pensive web of ours…"_

_The principal shouts with confusion at his surroundings as his wide eyes stare into mine, "Where are we? What have you done to me? What are you?"_

_I reply with a wide grin as I press my fingers to my lips, "My true name is Dokushi Yumechi, and I am a denizen of the world of dreams commonly referred to as a 'Nightmare' or a 'Dream Demon'. As for where we are, you are in my personal realm within that world…"_

_The principal then continues to inquire as he looks around with wonder, "If this is a dream, how come you are able to summon it during the day, and more importantly, why does it not feel like one?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as my eyes glisten with glee, "We Dream Demons can summon our personal realm at will, and therefore, our realms have been given the nickname of 'Daydream' regardless of time of the day… As for why it does not feel like one, these are unique in that they are more of a half-real dream, existing on both planes at once."_

_The principal then falls to his knees as he inquires with a twinge of fear into my voice, "Then why did you drag me here, demon? To take over my mind, like your kin most likely did?"_

_I reply with a frown as I outstretch my hand to aid him to his feet, "Do not worry… Unlike other Dream Demons, I require not a vessel… Nor am I interested in destroying your mind. In fact, the reason I am telling you all this is simple… I suspect these thugs are somehow involved with a Dream Demon-run invasion force, and that within their ranks, there is a high-ranking officer that I can use to coax the forces into an all-out war against my own armada…"_

_The principal replies with shock as his eyes reach their limit of expanse, "T-tthen what about the school? Don't tell me…"_

_I interrupt with a chuckle as I bow slightly before him, "Do not worry… That was the reason I had to get a job at the school as a psychologist, and I have been covertly stopping major assaults upon students to the best of my ability. Mochiron, I couldn't save everyone's dreams in certain cases… Hence the massive number of Dream Loss cases."_

_The principal replies with joy as his eyes glisten with awe, "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! You are truly the school's sentinel…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as my daydream begins to dissipate, spitting the principal back into his office and me to my own, "Very soon, though, you will learn I am not the only one… After all, if you know a certain fort is to be under siege, you put your best men there, so that you can intercept the assault with steady hands… The school is no different from such in a case such as this… But that is quite enough… When we see one another next, it will be when you get your daughter back…"_

_Shrouded in the sinister shadows that loom around the meeting place, Natan, Cynthia, and I lie in wait for the foolish thugs to walk into our trap. Sure enough, within minutes of the designated timeframe, four muscular adult men walk forth with a smaller figure following reluctantly behind, bound by crudely-woven rope and kept somewhat silenced by a stereotypical gag._

_Such idiots… These upstarts will see punishment for their foolish crimes and their irrelevant roles will be written out of the story before they get a chance to cause too much suffering…_

_I turn to Natan and Cynthia and give them the go-ahead signal as I gleefully weave my daydream locale around the thugs while they look around with shock._

_My voice resounds throughout the realm as I address the thugs and say, "This is your first and last chance to surrender your hostage without a fight, vermin. Or would you rather for us to wrap you in death? That is, if you are lucky enough to get even that?"_

_The apparent leader of the thugs then shouts back at us as he holds a knife to the girl's throat, "No! You listen to us, whoever you are… Either you give us the ransom money and walk away, or we kill this young beauty..."_

_I then reply with a sigh as I swiftly nail him in the throat with one of my pens, killing him instantly, "We gave you mercy and you decided to waste it… Such a pity that I have to kill humans like this. Unfortunately, due to the poison's neurotoxic nature, I am sorry to say that a fool such as thee will not be waking from this nightmare. As for your comrades… They also will be…eliminated."_


	18. Yami no Hikari

Yami no Hikari

_Another one of the thugs pulls out a handgun and screams as he aims it in my direction and pulls the trigger, "You killed Kazano-sama! Now, die, you bastard!"_

_Natan replies with a chuckle as he wraps his mists around the bullet in-transit, swiftly dissolving its existence in a matter of seconds, "Really? Kiriyoru, koroshite kudasai!"_

_Cynthia then swoops down into the confusion and swiftly sucks the life out of two of the thugs as she exclaims with glee, "These are just boring mortals… Not as full of a taste as Dream Demons, but they will have to do…"_

_I then reply with a chuckle as I strangle the life out of the last thug with sharp shadows and descend next to Cynthia, "I agree… But human or not, their acts are wrong not just by human law, but by dream demon law… Supplying unwilling vessels to a known outlaw of the dream world is a felony that fits the punishment you suffer this day… Now, as for the child…"_

_Natan inquires as he descends from his perch and turns the gaze to the still-bound principal's daughter, "What about her?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I pull the pen out of the cranium of the thug's leader, "You can come out now… We are not going to pass judgment on you at this time… Sonar Clione."_

_Just then, a petite feminine figure with pupils much like a radar's crosshairs walks out from a nearby pothole in the shadows as she exclaims with a frown, "Why should I trust that you will not simply try to use me against my lord? You are known to be manipulative in the most intricate ways, Yumechi-san, and I will not betray my lord even if it brings my end with it…"_

_I reply with amusement as I pull out a scroll and write a message upon it before rolling it up and handing it to Clione-chan, "Because that is not my need for you… What I need of you is simple. Deliver this message to Elcres-san and make sure he knows that such atrocious actions such as that which we just quashed is not only illegal in both worlds, but will get him nowhere in the end… And you may ask why I trust you enough to deliver this message effectively… It is not that I trust you as a Dream Demon, but rather I trust that your loyalty to Elcres will compel you to allow him to know all that you do, and somewhere along the way, my message will get to him and he will move in my favor… You see, any pawn in this pensive game, whether friend or foe, are quite similar in how they will move to service their ideals…"_

_Clione-chan replies with a sigh as she takes the scroll and begins to walk away, "Manipulating pawns and foes alike… You quite live up to the legends about you, Yumechi-san… And if those are true, I question why Elcres-sama is so…calm in this deadly game of yours… I mean, compared to you, he doesn't pick the best of pieces… But, I do hope that this message will open his eyes to what shall come… However, the next time we see each other, I will not hesitate to become one of my master's many blades, even if it results in my demise…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I end the daydream and take the principal's child, who seems to have been left unconscious after Clione left her body, upon my shoulder, "If that is how it must be, then I will not tempt fate otherwise… Natan-san! Cynthia-san! Let's return this young one to her worried father before we make our next move."_

_Natan and Cynthia reply in unison as they kneel before me, "Understood, Yumechi-sama…"_

_However, as we begin to leave the ravaged locale and the empty shells that were once the petty kidnappers behind, we suddenly get dragged into yet another daydream without warning…_

_The daydream crackled with veins of lava as an erupting volcano chokes the air with ash and flame…_

_Cynthia inquires as she covers her nose and mouth in disgust, "What the heck is this? Who owns this foul realm?"_

_A deep, raspy voice replies as a wave of lava came bounding towards us, "That would be me! But, no matter… I will cremate you fools for trespassing!"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I warp my shadows into liquid and utilize a counter-wave to soothe the incoming lava, "Excuse us, but we were just passing around and then you sucked us up… Now, please identify yourself, so that I will know who dares attack two of the Sentinels for a misunderstanding…"_

_The voice replies as it forms into a rocky figure who seems to be a living volcano himself, with lava dripping from his palms and flowing through crevasses on his body, "My name is Sovest Flamestroke… And you call yourselves 'sentinels'? Heh… Looks like me and my kin were replaced… But that is irrelevant at this time, as you will not survive for long anyways."_

_Natan replies with a frown as he weaves an aura of mist around him, "Oh, that is quite an insult to me and Yumechi-sama… I guess I will have to take care of you myself, you ancient fool…"_

_Sovest chuckles at Natan's statement and replies with a roar as he fires a huge ball of lava at him, "Your arrogance will be your end!"_

_Natan swiftly smashes it to bits with Mist's Desire as though it was nothing and replies as he binds Sovest with chains forged from his mist, "Baka, baka, baka… Such reckless attacks will get you nowhere, Sovest-san, especially against one as skilled as I… Also, it is evident that even if you were once a Sentinel, your power has waned with age. Now then, how do you prefer to perish? Shall I lop off your head and end it quickly? Or shall I let the mists devour you whole slowly and painfully as every emotion you possess is extinguished by its dead-grey touch?"_

_Sovest replies with another roar as he shatters the chains and enters his ultimate form as he spouts out large streams of lava in every direction, "I am not going down without much more of a fight…. Now then… TIME TO BURN IN HELL, YOU BASTARD!"_


	19. Kuusou to Genjitsu wo Mazeru

Kuusou to Genjitsu wo Mazeru

_Natan fans away the lava with a wave of grey energy that continues onwards to knock Sovest a few inches backwards._

_I then snarl as a wicked purple seal appears around Sovest and sinister purple shadows begin to rend into his flesh, "This has gone on long enough… You obviously have no vessel, so shattering you will be all my pleasure! Shuunkuu no Kusari! Dokushi no Fukushuu!"_

_Sovest then snarls in agony as he is forced back into his normal state by the intense restrictions of my curse, "Kuso! How could a dream demon such as you be so…powerful? Not even Zukku-sama could reach your power without powering up as I have… Omae wa Bara-kagi da ka?"_

_I reply as I unsheathe Reasonslayer and slam it into the ground, "Bara-kagi ja nai… You old-age sentinels never got the chance to channel the true power that the modern Sentinels can access at-will… Besides, unlike Zukku, I am a Goldentongue Sentinel…"_

_Sovest's eyes grow wide as he chokes out weakly while I sap away the last bits of his life-force through the seal, "Kin…shi…ta? NANI? U…SO…TSU…KIIII!"_

_I reply with a wicked grin as I put my finger on my lips and use my shadows from the seal to slit his throat, "Ore wa usotsuki ja nai… However, this conversation is over… Sayoonara, Flamestroke-san…"_

_As soon as the fight concludes, Natan comes up to me and snarls with fury as he punches me in the face, "Ittai nan, Yumechi-sama? I had him! Why did you have to intervene?"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I gleefully lick the blood dripping from my nose, "Because he was once one of us… But, after the Divine War that they brought about, their leader, Zukku Blackrose, was slain and the other two were banished to the deepest prison in the Dream World… But, considering the rise of Elcres… It wouldn't be surprising if one of the locks was…loosened in the chaos. But even so, Sharki-sama has delegated dealing with such high-level threats to me in his absence."_

_Cynthia then inquires as she narrows her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever… I am full already, so can we just return to 'Genjitsu' already?"_

_I reply with another chuckle as I begin to dissolve the daydream, "Sure… Cynthia, you have Erucia-san bring the child back with Natan accompanying you. Sharki-sama and I have some…business to attend to before we begin checkmate."_

_Natan replies with a sigh as he helps Cynthia unbind the child and put her on 'Erucia''s shoulders, "Understood… And after we return the girl to her father…?"_

_I reply with a sinister smile as I straighten my mask and begin to swiftly walk away, "Meet me at the café known as STO… From there, we shall gather our forces against Elcres as one… But, first, I need to rendezvous with Sharki-sama so that I can direct him to the locale in question, as for some reason, Yumeji-kun has not invited him over yet, despite him being friends with the vessel in a way… Ah, I have said too much. Just be quick about it! And if you encounter any Phalosians on your way, show no mercy…"_

_No sooner do I walk into the afternoon sun that I am drawn into a desert wasteland…_

_Seriously? Who owns this place?_

_That is when a lithe figure with long blonde hair and sharp eyes with pupils resembling a cactus flower inquires with a no-nonsense tone, "So, whose side are you on anyways?"_

_I reply with a playful chuckle as I pull out some of my pens, "Depends which side you are on…"_

_He then turns to his vessel and says with a scowl, "Stay back, Yuuya… I should be able to handle this guy…"_

_I then jeer at him as I point a pen at him and crack a sadistic grin, "Oh… So you wish to oppose me? Fine then… So be it, foolish Dream Demon… Just as long as your vessel doesn't come crying to me after your tragic demise following this arrogant provocation."_

_He then exclaims as he holds out a cactus bloom implement, which spawns spiky tentacles that lunge at me, "Come forth! Medusa's Head!"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I swiftly evade the attack, "Hm… Intriguing pattern of attack…"_

_He replies with confusion as he raises his eyebrow, "And yet, you do not retaliate…"_

_I reply with glee as I lick the edge of my pen, etching my tongue with its sweet toxins, "I have no need to… I can see from how you attack that you are against Elcres… Now, if you will call off your minion hiding above…"_

_He replies with a scowl as the source of the tentacles suddenly disappears, parting the clouds above with a sudden boom, "What? And you tell me this now. Why?"_

_I reply with a sigh as my mouth twists with even more sadistic glee, "Because I can see the shared flame within your vessel's eyes and your own… Now then… Why don't we get more acquainted, whoever-you-are?"  
>Suddenly, his vessel interrupts with a hearty chuckle, "It is good to know you are our ally… But I must ask… Who are you again?"<em>

_The dream demon replies with a slight chuckle, "Dokushi Yumechi… The Poisoned Poet. I have heard all about your exploits, but I had to see if it was true that a being such as thee opposed Phalos… As for us, I am Cactus Dune, and this is…"_

_The vessel interrupts with a wide grin as he supports his head on his arms, "I am his vessel, Yuuya Aikawa! Very nice to meet you, Yumechi-san!"_

_I reply with a sigh as I look up pensively into the desolate sky, "As am I… But I must say that I have a need to depart at this time, as I am meeting an acquaintance of my own to discuss how we are to deal with the threat at hand."_

_Cactus replies with a slight bow as he ends the daydream, "I understand… A top-tier Dream Demon such as yourself is probably our secret weapon against Phalos, so I do hope to join your fight soon enough…"_

_I reply with a chuckle as I take my leave once more, "I just hope your zeal won't lead you towards your end…"_

_As I reach the rendezvous point, I hear some shouting and see an annoyed customer coming out of a restaurant with an annoyed look on his face._

_Heh… Sharki's vessel seems to be living up to his potential…_

_However, before I can make more of a move, echoes surround me and I soon find myself in Phalos's realm…_

_Looks like my automatic psychic link is paying off already!_

_Cactus, who seems to also be surrounded by three other demons, looks at Elcres with shock as he inquires, "How did you…?"_

_Just as suddenly, Clione-chan reveals herself reluctantly…_

_So, she is showing her true colors… Intriguing._

_Elcres then exclaims with glee as his artificial grin widens, "Now then, three options remain for you… Either you bow before me, die where you stand, or you help me get new allies…"_

_Cactus then roars as he rallies his allies alongside him, "How about we fight and WIN?"_

_Elcres replies with a bout of laughter as he shot a pulse of obliterating light at them, "Too bad. Whatever… Now then, it is showtime!"_

_Clione-chan replies as tears pour down her face, "What will happen if we keep going on this way? Won't it lead us to ruin?"_

_Elcres replies with a chuckle as he turns his head to Clione, "These are mere preparations…"_

_I then reply with a frown as I reveal myself, "Preparations…I am guessing, to bring about a new age of golden-tongue hybrids… In order to eliminate the need for vessels altogether…"_

_Elcres replies with a chuckle as he points his axe at me, "But why confront me now, Yumechi? There is nothing to gain… At least not yet…"_

_A mysterious voice replies with scorn in its tone as Sharki reveals himself as well atop a cliff overlooking the wasteland below, "We didn't come to defeat you this day. We came more out of circumstance… Wrong place, wrong time…"_

_Elcres replies with an annoyed tone as he attempts to cleave Sharki in half, "Shut up, you bastard!"_

_Sharki replies with a sigh as he evades the attack and summons a storm of meteors aimed at his foe, "Nice try… But now I have to rough you up a little before me and my cohort take our leave… Astrotechnics: Celestial Firestorm!"_

_Elcres snarls in agony as the meteor shower scorches his armor and rips into his flesh, "Urf… Damn this all!"_

_I then reply with sadistic glee as I swiftly gash multiple deep wounds into him with Reasonslayer, "Now then… Don't leave me out of the fun!"_

_Elcres lets out a howl of torment before he exclaims as the daydream dissolves due to his weakened state, "Fine… Round Two also goes to you…"_

_Once we are back in Reality, I find myself in a booth with Shiragi (or rather, Sharki) sitting across from me with a scowl on his face._

_I then inquire as I fold my fingers together, "Ok then… So what is your proposed battle plan, Sharki-sama?"_

_He replies with a sour frown as he stands up suddenly and takes his leave, "Well, obviously, we will need to gather our forces soon, as our enemy is moving too fast for comfort… I would say, next time you see the Sheep, have her ready herself for battle…"_

_Very well… That was my thought too…_

_Then again, when it comes down to it, all Sentinels think alike…_


End file.
